DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of this project is to use a subtractive immunization approach, already well-established in the Dr. Quigley's laboratory, to screen for cell surface molecules that may be involved in metastasis. Unlike many other studies in this area, no preconceived bias as to the biochemical nature or function of the molecules is involved. The specific aims are: (1) to use the existing panel of monoclonal antibodies and a simple, quantifiable model to identify cell surface molecules involved in metastasis; (2) to characterize and isolate the cell surface antigens of interest; and (3) to clone and sequence the cDNAs encoding these antigens. The long range goals are to determine molecularly and mechanistically how and where these selected antigens function during metastasis.